1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid fuel filler system for use with an automotive vehicle. The filler system has a selectively employable sealing device for use with the outer portion of a capless filler neck.
2. Disclosure Information
Automotive designers have worked for some time to develop capless fuel filler systems eliminating the need for motorists to remove a separate fuel cap prior to refueling a vehicle. So-called “capless” systems generally perform well. However, in environments characterized by high levels of contamination such as dust, mud, snow and slush, as well as other types of road splash, it is possible for the antechamber extending between the outmost part of the fuel filler and the sealing door, which is pushed aside by the filler nozzle or other device, to become charged with contaminants which may then be permitted to enter the fuel tank of the vehicle when a fuel nozzle is placed into the filler neck. It would therefore be desirable to have an external closure plug to prevent the buildup of such contamination with vehicles placed in severe service. However, it is not desirable to design, tool and supply multiple fuel filler closure devices for any particular line of vehicles.
It would be desirable to have a capless fill system which may be used with or without an external closure plug, and without the need for any modification or multiple types of closure devices.